pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
You win some, You lose some
Heading over the Shabboneau Castle, it is revealed that the owner of the Castle is pondering on what to do with the Snorlax stuck on Route 7. Eager to help, Wolf is informed to get a Pokeflute from the owner of the Parfum Palace. With a goal set, he and his team arrive at Route 6 to start their short trip. Plot Wolf: *Walking through the narrow pathway to Parfum Palace* Ooh, Trainers! Time to Roggenrola! Jerry: Seriously, stop with the jokes.. *RUSTLE* *RUSTLE* '' '''Unknown Voice: *Pops out from a bush* Howdy partner, I'm Valerie. I'm the roughest, toughest girl 'round these parts! Wolf: Oh hey. Wouldn't you like to join me? Jerry/Amazing/Buddy/Snappers: Join us.... Snappers: No, like really, come on. It's fun to be with Wolf. You'll like it. Valerie: Okey dokey, if you say so! Yeeeeeeeehaw! Wolf takes a Pokeball and launches it forward at Valerie. 1....2...3..POP. Valerie joined the team! Wolf: Just ONE more team member, and we got ourselves a..... Everybody: Full party... Valerie: Lookie over there, why I reckon its a...uhm..what do you call that? Wolf: *Takes out his Pokedex* '''Pokedex: "''Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. It has enough Psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power." Wolf: *Grins* Consider yourself captured... Espurr: Nah.... *Uses Confusion on Wolf* Wolf: GAAHHhhh...Ouch! That really hurt! Espurr: Wasn't suppose to feel good, was it? Amazing appears out of seemingly nowhere and uses Infestion and Sleep Powder on the somewhat, rude Pokemon. Espurr: *Snoring* 'Ehhhh.... '''Wolf, without hesitation, throws the Pokeball at Espurr like a Football to a Wide Receiver. ''Success! ''Undoubtedly, he gains Espurr, who he dubs, ''Purrfect. Wolf: Time to see that Psychic Energy in action! Spotting two trainers awaiting a double battle, he sends out Amazing and Purrfect to battle them! Furfrou (Both of them): We. Will. Kill. You. Everybody: WHAT? Furfrou (Both): RRRRRRrrrrWOOF. They are guided to use Headbutt! They severely hurt Amazing and Purrfect, who seems to have taken more damage than usual. Wolf: Dangit, a critical hit! Wolf instructs Amazing to start using Poison-Powder and Sleep-Powder and Infestion to wear them down. Amazing: What pathetic simpletons! Are you keeping well, Purrfect? Purrfect: *'pant* *pant* '''I've fought tougher foes than these...*'pant*'...wimps! Furfrou: We'll see if you're still in top shape...after ''this! One of the Furfrou uses Leer on Purrfect and Amazing, while the other aggressively uses a well-aimed Headbutt on Purrfect...''killing her on impact.'' Wolf: No.....NO! *Drops to his knees* Why did this have to happen. FURFROU, PREPARE TO DIE! Extremely angry, Wolf sends out Jerry. Amazing uses Confusion on the Furfrou and Jerry's embers end up defeating both Fufrou. Jerry: It was a tough job, but somebody had to do it. Amazing: Poor little girl, didn't even level up.. Snappers: *Tears streaming down his face* IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! Everybody (except Snappers): Oh, shut up. Wolf continues to trek throughout Route 6, embracing the fact that Nuzlocke Challenges have to much to offer. Now, with a burning ambition to seek Justice for his loss, he continues to train his team up and head to the Parfum Palace to get rid of Snorlax. Category:Episodes